legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist is the main villain of How to Train Your Dragon 2. He was a power-hungry tyrant who sought to amass a massive dragon army by enslaving dragons with his Bewilderbeast before proceeding to dominate humankind in a reign of terror. Appearance Drago is a 50-year-old, 6'10, 300 lb, well-built man matching his intimidating and dangerous personality. He wears a prosthetic arm from when his original was cut off by a dragon attack and wears his hair and beard in thick dreadlocks. Multiple scars run over Drago's face and body, evidence of his past encounters with dragons. His attire consists of a sleeveless shirt, a thick waist belt and a huge black cape made from dragon skin. Attached to his belt, he wears a loincloth, blue trousers, and boots covered in fur. According to The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Drago was designed to look as racially ambiguous as possible and from a land far from the Vikings of Berk. His appearance had several influences from different countries and cultures. His clothing was based of Slavic origin, while his actual physical appearance was based of people from the Mediterranean and northern Africa. Personality Drago is a very wicked, temperamental, ruthless, egocentric, manipulative, and confrontational barbarian who lacks any sort of morality and showed an equal disregard to his allies well-being as he did his enemies. His cruelty towards others was extremely monumental and both Valka and Stoick are aware of how scarring his actions can be. Although the full level of how torturous his methods of enslaving dragons was never fully explored, they are clearly aggressive, traumatic, and barbaric, as Drago was able to enslave a Bewilderbeast as a baby and subjugated it to a life of pain and misery. As a result his Bewilderbeast obeyed his command without any hesitation although this was more out of fear than actual loyalty as the second Drago was defeated the Bewilderbeast instantly fled his master. Future Warfare Drago will join The Viking Alliance after Zaho and Yuga's death alongside Raphael. He will be Azog's partner as well. Chronicles of Great New Empire After his eventual defeat against the hands of Hiccup, Drago has joined forces with Hell Councils. Becoming a minion, he will stop at nothing until he finishes his duty. After the eventual deaths of Dryden and Monaca Towa against the hands of Zephyr, he continues to support Hell Councils minions. Due to confusion, Drago and his army were eventually overwhelmed and defeated when Symphogear heroines destroyed all of Viking boats with an epic blow agains them, killing Drago for good. Gallery 500px-Drago_gallery1.jpg Defeat of Drago Bludvist.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Barbarian Category:Vikings Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Thugs Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters hailing from the How to Train your Dragon Universe Category:Fearmongers Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Usurpers Category:Swordsmen Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Tragic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Partner Category:The Viking Alliance Category:Cowards Category:Characters that hail from the DreamWorks Universe Category:Members of the DreamWorks Family Category:Minion Category:Hell Councils Category:Ugly Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Djimon Hounsou Category:Scar Barers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Characters hated by Luigi777 Category:Damned Souls Category:Ithaqua minions